Through the looking glass
by Trench Mouth
Summary: This is only going to have 3 chapters. The first one is Johnny and Ponyboy, the second one just Johnny and the thrid one is just Ponyboy. Not actually poetry, but does center on poems.
1. Tweedledum and Tweedledee

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. Nor do I own Tweedledum or Tweedledee.

-----

"Hey, you cheated!" Steve said, pointing his finger at Sodapop

"I did not!" Soda replied.

"Did too!"

"Did not!

Johnny and Ponyboy were watching quietly from a distance.

Ponyboy sighed, shook his head, and said, in an emotionless tone " Tweedledum and Tweddledee agreed to have a battle; for Tweedledum said Tweedledee had spoiled his nice new rattle."

While Steve and Sodapop were rolling around on the floor, fighting, Dallas tried to walk past without being knocked over. This, of course, did not work. All Dallas had to do was glare at the other two greasers. Steve and Sodapop had jumped up and ran out of the house, with Dallas hot on their trail.

It was Johnny's turn to sigh, then, in the same type of voice Pony had just used, " Just then flew down a monstrous crow, as black as a tar-barrel; Which frightened both the heroes so they quite forgot their quarrel."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, then back at the now empty living room.

Then, simultaneously, both boys stood up and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and putting their feet up on the coffee table.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Darrel had watched them, silently, his only thought being , _Damn, that was creepy.._

-----


	2. Speak roughly to your little boy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, or the poem.

-----

Johnny stumbbled out of his house, holding his hand up to his bleeding nose.

He walked towards the lot he usually goes to when his father was drunk, all the time muttering, " Speak roughtly to you little boy, and beat him when he sneezes; He only does it to annoy because he knows it teases..."

By the time he got to the lot, his nose had stopped bleeding. He laid down, using the curb as a cement pillow, " I speak severly to by boy, and beat him when he sneezed: For he can thoroughly enjoy the peper when ya pleases..."

He wasn't sure why, but he chuckled at the end. Nothing of his situation was the least bit funny. But the poem is. It's funny because it's true. There was a word for that, wasn't there? Pony had told him once...Satire?

-----


	3. How doth the little crocodile

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, or the Poem.

-----

Ponyboy wasn't paying attention in class at the moment, but who could blame him? It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon and he had a seat by the window.

"Ponyboy?"

Taken out of his trance, Ponyboy looked up at the teacher, "Hmm?"

The teacher sighed, " Since no one else seemed to remember their homework..."

_Homework? What homework?_

"...why don't you tell the class the poem you decided to memorize?"

_Oh yeah, that homework. _They were doing that every week now. They had to memorize a poem and tell it to the class every Friday. Ponyboy had only two poems completely memorized, one of which he had read last week. So, taking a deep breath, he stood up...

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale..."

Many students started to giggle .Ponyboy could feel his ears getting hot...

" How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws, and welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws.."

The giggles turned in to fits of laughter. The smartest kid in their class, maybe even their grade, had recited a child's poem. He sat back down, embarrassed. His cheeks burning.

The teacher smiled at Ponyboy, then back at the other students, " Well, at least he actually_ did _his homework..."

The laughter died down shortly after that...

-----


	4. Beautiful Soup

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, or the poem

Note: I decided to make another one...blah.

-----

Usually, greasers ate out in the parking lot, or some where off campus. But today it was raining cats and dogs, so several greasers decided to eat in the cafeteria.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked down at their...soup? It looked like soup ( Soc's weren't the only reason they didn't eat in the cafeteria)

Johnny pushed it around abit with his spoon, "Beautiful soup, so rich and green, waiting in a hot tureen.." He looked over at Pony, who coninued, " Who for such danties would not stoop? Soup for the evening, beautiful soup."

Both boys chuckled slightly and started to eat(drink?) their lunch. It was also around this time when Two-Bit, who apparently had gotten board with his lunch, got up and strutted over to a table full of Soc's and dumped it on a boy's head. He then went and sat back at his table. Everything was silent for a moment, the calm before the storm, most definitely, because shortly after, a food fight broke out.

Someone had tossed a bowl of soup. It landed on the table infront of Johnny and Ponyboy, and ended up splattering on both of them.

Ponyboy sighed, picking up a napkin, " Beautiful soup! Who cares for fish, game, or any other dish?"

He looked over at Johnny, who had taken out a handkercheif, and also sighed, " Who would not give all else for two pennyworth only of beautiful soup?"

The two boys stood up and left the cafeteria before the teacher came in to (unsuccessfully) stop the food fight, and start giving out detentions.

-----


End file.
